Benutzer Diskussion:JP-Yoda41
right|300px __TOC__ Benutzernamensänderung Hi Yoda41, ich wollte dich fragen, ob du meinen Benutzzernamen in Admiral Pellaeon ändern könntest. früher fand ich den bisherigen gut, aber jetzt find ich ihn zu lang. Würd mich sehr freuen! Admiral Pellaeon Disku May the Force be with you! 01:01, 29. Dez. 2010 (CET) :bereits erledigt?!Gruß -[[Benutzer:Yoda41|'Yoda41']] [[Jedipedia:Administratoren|'Admin']] 22:45, 29. Dez. 2010 (CET) ::Was meinst du mit “bereits erledigt?!”??? Admiral Pellaeon Disku| May the Force be with you! 23:53, 29. Dez. 2010 (CET) :::Ich sag bescheid wenn ich alle Links geändert hab. Admiral Pellaeon Disku| May the Force be with you! 12:51, 30. Dez. 2010 (CET) So, fertig, alle links geändert. Admiral Pellaeon Disku| May the Force be with you! 18:15, 30. Dez. 2010 (CET) :ok, mache das dann mal eben!--[[Benutzer:Yoda41|'Yoda41']] [[Jedipedia:Administratoren|'Admin']] 21:35, 30. Dez. 2010 (CET) ::läuft.^^--[[Benutzer:Yoda41|'Yoda41']] [[Jedipedia:Administratoren|'Admin']] 21:37, 30. Dez. 2010 (CET) :::Super, danke! Nebenbei, darf ich dich in meine Friends-liste eintragen? LG Admiral Pellaeon Disku| May the Force be with you! 23:19, 30. Dez. 2010 (CET) ::Natürlich darfst du das, gerne doch^^. lg--[[Benutzer:Yoda41|'Yoda41']] [[Jedipedia:Administratoren|'Admin']] 23:47, 30. Dez. 2010 (CET) :::Ist das ein problem wenn ich in alphabetisch geordneten Listen immer noch bei "C" stehe? Gruß Admiral Pellaeon Disku| May the Force be with you! 15:30, 31. Dez. 2010 (CET) ::::Ne, das macht nichts..--[[Benutzer:Yoda41|'Yoda41']] [[Jedipedia:Administratoren|'Admin']] 16:14, 3. Jan. 2011 (CET) Datei:Rodianer.jpg Das Bild ist doch nicht wirklich aus Episode 1, oder? [[Benutzer:Juno|'Juno']] ''Diskussion'' 09:19, 24. Jan. 2011 (CET) :hm: also aus dem film bestimmt nicht. aber vlt aus bonus material?? keine ahnung.--[[Benutzer:Yoda41|'Yoda41']] [[Jedipedia:Administratoren|'Admin']] 10:09, 24. Jan. 2011 (CET) ::en:File:3rodians.jpg, also das Bonusmaterial... [[Benutzer:Juno|'Juno']] ''Diskussion'' 10:17, 24. Jan. 2011 (CET) :::Jo..--[[Benutzer:Yoda41|'Yoda41']] [[Jedipedia:Administratoren|'Admin']] 10:28, 24. Jan. 2011 (CET) Schlacht von Ylesia Hi Yoda, gut, dass du online bist. Es gibt ein Problem bei deinem Artikel (siehe Disku). Liebe Grüße, Darth Hate 14:06, 24. Jan. 2011 (CET) Ich brauche dringend hilfe Hallo ich habe mich an dich gewendet da mir nur ein Administrator bei meinem Problem helfen kann.Ich möchte dringend meinen Benutzernamen ändern (Ich wusste vorher nicht was mein Benutzername in wirklichkeit bedeutete). Eigentlich ist mein Name einem Republic Commando nachempfunden aber da ich jetzt die richtige Bedeutung kenne möchte ich mich zu Katarn umbenennen. Ich hoffe du kannst mir helfen. Freundliche Grüsse --Katarn 14:26, 26. Jan. 2011 (CET) :Ja, der Name ist tatsächlich nicht sehr klug gewählt. Viel interessanter finde ich jedoch dies hier, auf der Diskussion von Boss: :Hallo Boss also ich wollte sagen das ich Darth Nihilius war also der den du in deiner Freundesliste hast , bin nicht mehr inaktkiv war es aber eine sehr lange Zeit lang und gehe mit diesem neuen benutzerkonto in der Jedipedia umher freundliche Grüsse --Su cuy'gar 20:53, 25. Jan. 2011 (CET) Zweitaccounts, Sockenpuppen etc. werden hier grundsätzlich nicht geduldet. Offensichtlich bist du aber bereits als "Lord Dark" (in der Freundesliste als Nihilus eingetragen) hier angemeldet. Warum nimmst du denn deinen alten account nicht einfach wieder auf? Wie auch immer, du behältst nur ein Benutzerkonto! Gruß, Kyle [[Jedipedia:Administratoren|''Admin]] 14:46, 26. Jan. 2011 (CET) ::Okay aber wie kann ich dafür sorgen das mein jetziges Konto verschwindet ? --Katarn 14:51, 26. Jan. 2011 (CET) :::Eines wird gesperrt. Das musst du dir dann aussuchen. Verschwinden kann es nicht ganz, technisch nicht möglich. Mit dem anderen kannste dann wie gewohnt weiter arbeiten. GAR ''QDB 15:05, 26. Jan. 2011 (CET) ::::In ordnung dann möchte ich das bitte dieser Account gesperrt wird mit dem ich jetzt schreibe ich würde mich wahnsinnig darüber freuen . --Katarn 15:09, 26. Jan. 2011 (CET) Melde dich mit deinem alten account an und verlinke alle Signaturen die du in letzter Zeit als "Fix3r" gemacht hast, auf deine alte Benutzerseite. Also z.B. nicht mehr --Katarn sondern --Su cuy'gar. Dein neues Konto wird dann von uns gesperrt. Und schreibe das nächste mal nicht so viele Leute auf einmal wegen eines Problems an, das sorgt immer für Chaos... Ach, und @GAR: Ich hasse BKs! Bild:;-).gif Kyle [[Jedipedia:Administratoren|''Admin]] 15:11, 26. Jan. 2011 (CET) :Nur als Tipp, hier sind die Links aufgelistet: Spezial:Linkliste/Benutzer:Katarn 'Pandora' -bin wichtig- ''Diskussion 15:17, 26. Jan. 2011 (CET) ::Vielen Vielen Dank, das werde ich jetzt machen und ich entschuldige mich das ich so einen Radau veranstaltet habe.--Katarn 15:19, 26. Jan. 2011 (CET) :::So alles ist verlinkt ich danke euch nochmals . --Katarn 15:21, 26. Jan. 2011 (CET) ::::Es hat sich aber nichts getan? Pandora -bin wichtig- Diskussion 15:23, 26. Jan. 2011 (CET) ::::::Was könnte ich dann falsch gemacht haben ? In meinen alten Account komme auch nicht mehr rein da die Cookies von meinem PC gelöscht wurden und ich angeblich keine Email Adresse habe . --Katarn 15:37, 26. Jan. 2011 (CET) :::::::Ich glaube es wäre am besten wenn ihr alle meine Accounts sperren würdet. Zu meinem alten Account habe ich keinen Zugang mehr.--Katarn 16:14, 26. Jan. 2011 (CET) :Wenn du keinen Zugang zu deinem alten Benutzerkonto (also "Lord Dark") mehr hast, dann kannst du die Links auf Benutzer:Fix3r auch in einen beliebigen anderen Namen ändern (es darf natürlich keiner sein, den schon ein anderer Benutzer hat) und das Konto "Fix3r" wird dann zu dem neuen Namen verschoben. - Obi-Wan K. [[Jedipedia:Administratoren|'Admin']] | Diskussion 22:50, 26. Jan. 2011 (CET) ::Wie kann ich denn die Links ändern? Leider habe ich noch kaum Erfahrung in der Jedipedia.--Katarn 20:03, 27. Jan. 2011 (CET) :::Auf dieser Seite sind alle Links aufgelistet, die auf deine Benutzerseite führen. Die Seiten klickst du an und änderst die Links von [... zu NEUERNAME (wobei NEUERNAME natürlich der neue Name ist). Wenn der Link mehrmals auf einer Seite ist (wie etwa dieser Diskussionsseite, dann musst du natürlich jedes Aufkommen des Links ändern. Pandora -bin wichtig- Diskussion 20:09, 27. Jan. 2011 (CET) ::::Könnte das vielleicht jemand für mich übernehmen ich bin seit etwa einer halben Stunde daran aber ich kann es immer noch nicht. --Katarn 20:32, 27. Jan. 2011 (CET) :::::Vielleicht hast du etwas falsch verstanden. Um die Links zu ändern, musst du nur auf "Bearbeiten" klicken, wie du es auch getan hast, um auf diese Seite hier zu schreiben. Dann kommt das Bearbeitungsfenster mit dem bereits existierenden Text der Seite. Und überall, wo Katarn steht, ersetzt du das durch z.B. Katarn, oder wie auch immer du dich nennen willst. Dabei kann eigentlich nicht viel schief gehen. - Obi-Wan K. [[Jedipedia:Administratoren|'Admin']] | Diskussion 22:11, 27. Jan. 2011 (CET) ::::::Ich habe das mit den Links hingekriegt. Wenn ich jetzt auf meinen Link also auf Katarn klicke (der Link ist rot) führt mich das auf eine unbearbeitete Benutzerseite. Sollte er mich nicht auf meine eigene Benutzerseite führen? Dort steht immer noch mein Alter Name ich glaube jetzt könnt ihr meinen Benutzernamen zu Katarn umbenennen ich habe alle Links umgeleitet. ,,,--Katarn 17:28, 28. Jan. 2011 (CET) :::::::Da fehlt noch etwas. ;) Wenn du die noch geändert hast, bekommst du den neuen Namen. - Obi-Wan K. [[Jedipedia:Administratoren|'Admin']] | Diskussion 18:57, 28. Jan. 2011 (CET) ::::::::Es ist vollbracht.--Katarn :::::::::Es steht das das Benutzerkonto Katarn nicht vorhanden ist wenn ich auf den roten Link namens Benutzerseite klicke.--Katarn ::::::::::Du musst schon warten, bis ein Admin dich umbenannt hat... Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 19:46, 28. Jan. 2011 (CET) :::::::::::Ok ich warte --Katarn Du wurdest erfolgreich umbenannt. Viel Spaß beim Arbeiten, Katarn. Kyle [[Jedipedia:Administratoren|''Admin'']] 20:35, 28. Jan. 2011 (CET) :Ich danke allen die mir geholfen haben--Katarn 20:50, 28. Jan. 2011 (CET) Änderung: Artikelname Hallo mein kleiner grüner Freund.. ( *g* sry als Imperialer konnte ich mir das nicht verkneifen. ) Ich wollte dich fragen ob du den Artikel aus meiner Schmiede - sofern er dann fertig ist - bei dem bereits bestehenden - also diesen einfügen kannst? Mit Änderung des Artikelnamens? Würde mich dann, wenn es soweit ist, bei dir melden.. wollte nur vorher wissen ob das grundsätzlich machbar wäre. :) Phönix 07:24, 13. Jun. 2011 (CEST) Benutzer Diskussion:Yoda41 Hiermit wollte ich dir einen kleinen Hinweis für die Diskussion auf der Benutzerseite von Benutzer Diskussion:Yoda41 geben. Gruß, Heimat Eins 02:05, 3. Feb. 2012 (UTC)